I wait for you in November
by Alissa Black
Summary: If it becomes November-Fortsetzung: Nach Dracos Flucht im 6. Jahr und seinem Aufenthalt in Askaban trifft nach Jahren Laura wieder auf ihn.


Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "If it becomes November" (/s/2971361/1/IfitbecomesNovember). Laura hat den zweiten Teil zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag gekriegt (Juni 2008). Sie sagte dazu "Toooooollllll, des is sooooo tooollll".

Happy Birthday, Laura!!

Danke an meine Beta Mareen.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere, Orte, Dinge, etc. sind Eigentum von Joanne Kathleen Rowling (und anderen Firmen etc.). Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

* * *

In einer Woche war es soweit. Ich würde das Oktoberblatt meines Kalenders abreißen und den November einläuten. Jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit wurde ich furchtbar einsilbig und war kaum ansprechbar. Letztes Jahr und das davor hatte ich zu dieser Zeit auch die Männer an meiner Seite vergrault.

Seit jenem November, in dem Draco und ich plötzlich diese unbändige körperliche Anziehung gespürt hatten, war ich einfach nicht mehr die Selbe. Zum Glück war es nicht nur beim Sex geblieben – ich wäre mir unglaublich dumm vorgekommen. Dumm und ausgenutzt.

Trotzdem hatten wir uns weiterhin im Raum der Wünsche treffen müssen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Draco Malfoy, der Inbegriff eines Slytherins, mit mir, einer Muggelstämmigen, Hand in Hand durch Hogwarts gelaufen wäre.

Ein Knall direkt neben meinem Ohr riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Jessica, meine Freundin und Kollegin, die mir gegenüber saß, sah mich mit hochegzogenen Augenbrauen an. Ihr Kopf ruhte nachdenklich auf ihrer linken Hand, während ihr Zauberstab in der rechten zuckte – keine Frage, woher der Lärm gekommen war. "Schläfst du, Laura?", fragte Jessica und wirkte ein bisschen beleidigt. "Ich war gerade in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?" Ich rieb mir die Schläfen und versuchte, mich zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen.

"Hast du schon gehört? Draco Malfoy ist letzte Woche aus Askaban entlassen worden und heute muss er herkommen, um ... na ja, du weißt schon ... klarzustellen, dass er nicht rückfällig wird oder so. Mike sagt bescheid, sobald er auftaucht." Jessica hatte sich begeistert grinsend über den Tisch gebeugt.

Der Tag nahm eine eigenartige Wendung. Gerade noch hatte ich versucht, wunderbare Erinnerungen an Draco wachzurufen und gleichzeitig zu verdrängen, weil sie zu sehr schmerzten. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass er ins Zaubereiministerium kommen würde, zwar nicht in die Abteilung für Muggelbeziehungen, in der ich mittlerweile arbeitete, aber er würde da sein und mit Glück und Mike würde ich ihn sogar sehen.

Mike arbeitete unten im Atrium; er hatte dort einen kleinen Kiosk, an dem sich nachrichtenbesessene Ministeriumsarbeiter die neueste Zeitung besorgten und süßigkeitengeile Kollegen – wie Jessica und ich – ihre Entzugserscheinungen unter Kontrolle hielten. Als ich Mike kennen lernte, dachte ich, er sei schwul.

Doch ich musste feststellen, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Mike war nicht schwul – er war stockschwul. Gegen ihn war die Besatzung der (T)Raumschiff Surprise nichts. Was ich auch Jessica gesagt hatte, aber sie hatte mich nur mit einem verständnislosen Blick bedacht – sie war als Hexe afgewachsen.

Mrs Tracker steckte ihre Nase in die Bürozelle, die Jessica und ich uns teilten – Azubis waren keine eigenen Bürozellen oder gar Büros vergönnt. Mrs Tracker, unsere Chefin, konnte Getratsche nicht leiden – vor allem nicht bei Azubis. Aber da diese sich ihren Arbeitsplatz immer mit jemandem teilen mussten, war Getratsche vorprogrammiert.

Jessica und ich wandten uns sofort und voller vorgespieltem Eifer unserer Arbeit zu. Mrs Tracker verschwand. Da ich aber immer noch ihre Schuhe klackern hörte, schwieg ich weiter und kritzelte stattdessen auf einen Zettel, den ich Jessica rüberwarf.

_Ich dachte, er würde sein Leben dort verbringen und jetzt kommt er schon nach fünf Jahren raus..._

_Das hieß es auch ursprünglich,_ schrieb Jessica zurück, _Ben weiß es bestimmt – wir fragen ihn einfach nachher._

Damit ließ ich es auf sich beruhen. Wir würden Ben fragen. Er arbeitete als Auror im Ministerium. Wenn er es nicht wusste, dann würde er es eben herausfinden müssen. Er war 25 – also nur drei Jahre älter wie ich selbst – und absolut nicht hübsch anzusehen. Sah man eine Frau mit ihm flirten, wollte sie nur eine Information. Es war eigentlich ziemlich gemein, aber Ben schien es nichts auszumachen.

Gegen 12 verabschiedeten sich alle zum Mittagessen. Jessica und ich gingen gewöhnlich erst eine halbe bis ganze Stunde später. Den Vormittag über waren wir abwechselnd alle halbe Stunde in die Aurorenzentrale geflitzt, um nach Ben Ausschau zu halten – doch der war die ganze Zeit nicht da gewesen und jetzt saß er vermutlich beim Essen.

Es würde uns nicht im Traum einfallen, ihn dabei zu stören. Karen aus der Koboldverbindung hatte einmal diesen Fehler begangen. Er hatte sie weggeschickt, aber eine Stunde später war April, eine Kollegin von Karen, bei uns aufgetaucht und hatte erzählt, wie er sie in ein leeres Büro gezogen und sie dort zur Schnecke gemacht hatte. Ben sollte man also nicht beim Essen stören.

Um kurz nach halb eins stolperte Mike zu uns herein. "Er ist da! Vor ein paar Minuten ist er aufgetaucht. Nun macht schon!", rief er uns freudig erregt zu. Wir rutschten mit unseren Stühlen hinter, dass sie gegen die Wände krachten und sprangen auf. Im Gang versuchten wir, einigermaßen gesellschaftstauglich normal zu den Aufzügen zu gehen.

Im Atrium angekommen, setzte sich Mike gleich wieder in seinen Kiosk, während Jessica und ich uns an den neuen Brunnen der magischen Geschwister setzten. Es waren die altbekannten Figuren darauf: Ein Zauberer, eine Hexe, ein Zentaur, ein Kobold und ein Hauself. Doch die letzten drei sahen nicht erfürchtig zu dem Zauberer und der Hexe auf, wie sie das vor Voldemorts zweiter Machtübernahme getan hatten – wie Jesscia mir erzählt hatte – sondern gruppierten sich jetzt ganz vertraut umeinander.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Fahrstuhltür und Jessica und ich streckten uns möglichst unauffällig, um zu sehen, wer da kam. Es war zwar nicht Draco, aber Ben, der seine überaus unförmige Nase in einen Bericht steckte. Als er an uns vorbeiging, schnappten wir nach seinen Armen und zogen ihn zwischen uns.

Bevor er sich über solch Dreistigkeit beschweren konnten, beugten wir unsere Ausschnitte unter seine Nase und ein Lächeln erstreckte sich auf seinen sowieso schon übermäßig breiten Lippen. "Ach, ihr seid das.", meinte er und klang furchtbar nachsichtig, während er sich gar nicht entscheiden konnte, wessen Brüste er nun zuerst betrachten sollte. "Was gibt's?"

Jessica legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und darauf ihr Kinn, dass sie ganz nah an seinem Gesicht war. "Nun, wir haben da etwas gehört.", hauchte sie lasziv und lächelte unschuldig. "Etwas _sehr_ interessantes.", stieg ich ein, wobei ich das "sehr" in die Länge zog. Ich streichelte mit einem Finger seinen Arm rauf und runter und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Es war unglaublich, dass er auf so eine schlechte Anmache reagierte, aber sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Ja? Was denn?"

"Draco Malfoy.", begann Jessica wieder. "Er saß nur fünf Jahre in Askaban, obwohl er dort sein Leben verbringen sollte.", führte ich weiter aus und drängte mich näher an ihn heran. "Nuuuun..." Ich wollte ihn hauen, dass er sich für so wichtig hielt, aber ich hielt meine falsche Masche aufrecht und lächelte nur noch mehr.

"Wir hatten schon bei seiner Verhaftung einige Zeugenaussagen. Wie ihr bestimmt wisst, auch von Harry Potter. Was ja sehr bizarr war, da die beiden nunmal nicht gerade Freunde waren. Deswegen wurde die Aussage auch nicht so gewertet, obwohl sie zu Malfoys Gunsten ausgefallen war. " Er machte eine kurze Pause.

"Potter wurde nochmal angehört", fuhr er fort, "genauso wie Ron und Hermine Weasley. Und noch ein paar andere. Diesmal wurden ihnen mehr Gewicht zugetragen, nicht zuletzt, da Potter ja jetzt Auror ist. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr gehört, dass er letzte Woche rausgekommen sein soll – das stimmt aber nicht. Das ist nur die Version, die wir der Öffentlichkeit erzählen werden. Er kam schon vor zwei Monaten raus. Er hat sich gut verhalten. Heute musste er zu einem Gespräch, in dem geklärt werden soll, ob er draußen bleiben darf. Ich glaube, es sieht gut für ihn aus."

"Uh, das ist so interessant.", trällerte ich. "Dass du so viel weißt.", seufzte Jessica und kicherte bewundernd. Ben straffte seinen Umhang. "War nett, mal wieder mit euch zu plaudern, aber ich muss gehen, Ladies." Er stand auf, nickte uns zu und verschwand im nächsten Kamin.

"Merkt der wirklich nicht, dass wir uns bei unseren 'Flirtattacken' keine Mühe geben?", fragte Jessica und blickte ihm verständnislos hinterher. Ich zuckte die Schultern und starrte runter in meinen Ausschnitt. Sollte ich ihn so offen lassen oder wieder verbergen? Was würde Draco besser gefallen? Nach sechs Jahren war das schwer zu sagen.

Ich ließ ihn so, wie er war – ein bisschen Haut war immer gut. "Wieso wissen wir davon nichts?", fragte ich und war enttäuscht, dass weder Harry, noch Ginny, Hermine oder Ron mir etwas erzählt hatten. "Vielleicht mussten sie die Klappe halten – wäre doch möglich!" Ich nickte.

Dann hörte ich den Fahrstuhl. Die Türe ging ratternd auf und zwei Männerstimmen klangen durch das Atrium. Noch bevor er um die Ecke trat, wusste ich, dass Draco da war – der Klang seiner Stimme hatte sich nicht geändert, er war zwar ein wenig rauer, aber im Grunde noch derselbe.

Seine Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn und ließen ihn verwegen aussehen. Leer blickten seine Augen auf den Boden vor ihm. Sein Körper sah zwar gesund aus, aber an der starksigen Art, wie er sich bewegte, erkannte ich, dass er vor zwei Monaten ein ganzes Stück magerer gewesen sein musste und er danach schnell zu seinem alten Gewicht gekommen war.

Plötzlich fühlte ich wieder seine Lippen auf meiner heißen Haut. Fühlte meine Brustwarzen unter seinem Atem hart werden. Fühlte die brennenden Spuren, die seine Finger auf meinen Oberschenkeln hinterließen. Fühlte, wie er langsam in mich eindrang. Fühlte seinen verlangenden Blick auf meinem Körper.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, dass mich die Erinnerungen von damals nicht einnahmen und kollabieren ließen. Ich konnte nicht zusammenbrechen. Nicht hier. Nicht mitten im Atrium. Nicht neben Jessica. Nicht vor Dracos Augen.

Angestrengt drängte ich die Erinnerungen aus meinem Kopf, konnte mich aber nicht davon abhalten, ihn unentwegt anzustarren. Meine Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Wie er den Fuß zum Schritt hob, den Arm im Gehen schwenkte, selbst sein Blinzeln schien mich gefangen zu nehmen, wollte mich nicht mehr loslassen.

Und dann trafen seine wunderbaren hellblauen Augen auf meine furchtbar gewöhnlichen braunen. Wie hatte Draco nur jemals an mir Gefallen finden können? Aber jetzt sah er mich an, nur mich. Schmerz lag in seinem Blick; Verlangen, Sehnsucht.

Er richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne. Er hätte sonst seinen Hals verrenken müssen, um mich weiterhin azusehen. Jessica stupste mich an. "Er scheint dich zu kennen." "Wir sind uns in meinem Jahr in Hogwarts begegnet.", erklärte ich flüsternd. "Hm, dass er dich da noch wiedererkennt."

* * *

Wie traumatisiert saß ich auf meiner Couch, starrte verloren an die Decke und hielt meine rechte Hand nur in dieser verkrampften Position, damit das Glas darin nicht umkippte und der Inhalt das Polster ruinierte.

Der Inhalt war Cola und Wodka. Der Wodka wirkte beruhigend und die Cola sollte verhindern, dass ich einschlief. Denn seit jenem Tag vor einer Woche, als ich Draco wiedergesehen hatte, hatten Träume meinen Schlaf begleitet. Furchtbare Träume, in denen ich Dracos Fehlen schmerzhaft spürte.

Es war wie ein schwarzes Loch, das sich in meinem Bauch befand und das mich von innen heraus auffraß. Und kaum hatte es mich vollends verschlungen, wachte ich schreiend, verschwitzt und schwer keuchend auf. Das Schlimme daran war, dass das schwarze Loch auch noch im Wachen da war. Was war nur aus mir geworden?

Ich weinte nicht. Wieso weinte ich nur nicht? An jenem Tag hatte ich geweint. Ich hatte die restliche Arbeit hinter mich gebracht, war nach Hause geflohen und hatte meine Dusche für ein Date mit meinem Duschkopf aufgesucht, um das brennende Gefühl in meinem Körper, das Dracos Anblick in mir entfacht hatte, zu besänftigen.

In dieser Hinsicht hatte mein Plan funktioniert. Doch danach hatte ich die Beine herangezogen, die Arme darumgeschlungen und angefangen zu schluchzen. Das Wasser plätscherte auf meinen Körper und fühlte sich an wie tausende von Nadeln, die auf mich einstachen, während das schwarze Loch in mir geboren wurde und mich von da an Tag für Tag quälen sollte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Erinnerung daran weg. Ich kippte den Rest meines Drinks herunter und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster. Es zeigte nach Osten. Aus dem Westen schob sich eine dicke schwarze Wolke über das Haus, in dem meine Wohnung war, weiter nach Osten, wo sich am Horizont zwar noch ein dicker heller Himmelstreifen befand, der sich aber von der Wolke in seine Schranken wiesen ließ.

Ich seufzte und legte meine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe – eine Wohltat für mein geschundenes Hirn. In Filmen und Büchern wird immer nur von einem geschundenen Herzen geredet. Doch was war mit dem Kopf? Dort hielten sich schmerzhaft alle Erinnerungen fest. Krallten sich mit überraschender Stärke ins Gedächtnis und ließen einen nicht mehr los.

Jeden Moment musste das Gewitter losgehen. Die Wolke war so dunkel. Doch sie schob sich noch weiter nach Osten und bedeckte schließlich vollends den Himmel. Dunkel senkte sich der Himmel über die Erde und ich war mir sicher, dass es unangenehm hell gewesen wäre ohne die Wolke. Glücklicherweise hatten Jessica und ich kein Fenster in Sichtweite unserer Bürozelle. Die Zuständigen für das Wetter hatten eine Gehaltserhörung bekommen und ließen das nun alle am Wetter spüren.

"Na endlich.", murmelte ich, als ich ein Krachen hörte. Erneut ein Krachen. Mein kaputter Kopf brauchte einige Sekunden, bis es merkte, dass es eindeutig nicht nach Donner klang. Ich hob meine Stirn von der Scheibe und starrte hinaus.

"Laura?"

Mein Herz begann zu springen in meiner Brust. Es war _er_. Mein Draco. Er war draußen vor meiner Tür und verursachte den vermeintlichen Donner gehalten hatte, dabei klopfte er und bat um Einlass.

"Laura?"

Noch einmal rief er nach mir – dieses Mal lauter – und mein Herz legte einen Sprint hin. Was machte er nur vor meiner Türe? Ich hörte Schritte – aber es waren nicht meine. Als ich merkte, dass ich nicht reagiert hatte auf sein Klopfen und Rufen, wurde mir klar, dass er aufgegeben hatte und ging.

Schnell stürzte ich zur Tür und stieß eine Vase zu Boden, die klirrend zersprang. Doch das war mir egal. Draco war hier. Ich riss am Türknauf und stolperte auf den Flur. Da war er und drehte sich verwirrt um.

"Draco.", keuchte ich. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei mir und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille, während ich meine Finger in sein Hemd krallte. "Du hast mir so gefehlt.", hauchte er rau in mein Ohr und schob mich in meine Wohnung zurück. Ich hörte die Tür zuschlagen.

Ich hob das Kinn und sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. "Du bist wirklih hier, oder?", schluchzte ich, "Und wirst du bei mir bleiben?" Diese Frage musste ich einfach stellen, obwohl ich Angst vor seiner Antwort hatte.

Doch er lächelte und streichte eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. "Ich bin hier und ich bleibe bei dir." Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es rumhüpfen wie ein Känguru auf Droge. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu mir herunter, um ihn zu küssen.

Es war fast so, wie vor einem Jahr im Raum der Wünsche. Ein Kuss voller unbändigen Verlangens nacheinander, wahnsinniger Ungeduld und ewigen Vertrauens. Doch dieser Kuss war so viel stärker als damals. Wir hatten uns entwickelt und – was noch entscheidender war – lange nicht mehr gesehen. Viel zu viel Energie war in uns angestaut und wartete nur darauf, sich zu entladen.

Ich löste mich von ihm und schubste ihn aufs Sofa, wo ich mich sofort auf seinen Schoß setzte und den Kuss wieder aufnahm. Wie von selbst begannen meine Hände sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während ich seine spürte, wie sie über meinen Körper streichelten und mich damit komplett verrückt machten.

Ich befreite ihn von seinem Hemd und warf es achtlos hinter mich. Mit meinen Händen fuhr ich über seine nackte Brust und wurde bei diesem Anblick noch ungeduldiger. Ich wollte ihn spüren – jetzt.

Doch Draco ließ sich zum verrückt werden viel Zeit damit, meine Bluse zu öffnen, sie quälend langsam von meinen Schultern zu streifen und sie endlich in die Ecke zu werfen. Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf meinem Hals und meinem Dekolleté.

Ich seufzte wohlig und warf einen Blick über seinen Kopf nach draußen. Es hatte angefangen fürchterlich zu regnen und in der Ferne sah ich die ersten Blitz durch die Dunkelheit zucken, begleitet von grollendem Donner.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. Mein BH hatte sich gerade im Nichts aufgelöst und Draco umstrich meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zungenspitze. "Musst du mich so quälen?", keuchte ich und spürte, wie sich seine Lippen an meiner Haut zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Als Antwort knabberte er an meinen Brustwarzen und mir fielen die Augen zu.

Wo war nur mein Zauberstab? Ich wollte die Sache beschleunigen und unsere Klamotten dahin hexen, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Wenn mein Plan Wirklichkeit wurde, würden wir die sowieso nie wieder brauchen – wozu auch das Bett verlassen? Als ich mich allerdings suchend umsah und versuchte, mich auf meinen Zauberstab zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, was Draco mit meinen Brüsten machte, musste ich feststellen, dass mein Stab weit außerhalb meiner Reichweite war . Danke, Draco!

Vielleicht konnte ich mir ja seinen Zauberstab klauen. Doch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte – ein Wunder, dass mein Hirn noch funktionierte –, schob Draco seine Hände unter meinen Rock und stießen auf das kleine Stück Stoff, das mich noch von meinem Ziel abhielt – abgesehen von seinen eigenen Klamotten.

Seine Lippen fanden wieder meine und jetzt schien sich mein Hirn doch langsam zu verabschieden, denn plötzlich spürte ich an meinen Schenkeln nicht mehr Dracos Hose, sondern nur noch seine nackten Beine. Sein Penis drückte erwartungsvoll an meiner Haut. Ich trug keine Unterwäsche mehr, doch mein Rock lag immer noch über uns – hatte etwas Laszives.

Das hielt ich nicht aus! Ich wollte ihn – und zwar sofort. Würde sich das noch weiter verzögern, würde ich vermutlich platzen und nicht auf die wunderbare Art, wie ich es ursprünglich mal geplant hatte, sondern auf sehr unangenehme Weise.

Draco löste seine Lippen von mir und sah mich an. Sein Blick war so leidentschaftlich. Er wollte mich und nur mich. Draußen hörte ich ein gewaltiges Donnern, zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah für eine Sekunde hinaus.

Diese Sekunde nutzte Draco, um mich völlig zu überrumpeln. Er griff nach meinen Hüften und schob mich auf sich. Ein Laut, erschrocken und erfreut, entwischte mir. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn, während ich begann, mich auf ihm zu bewegen.

Das Unwetter draußen hielt an – ich hörte es. Es schien, als würden wir es hineinholen, indem wir unser eigenes, wunderbares Unwetter erschufen.

Ich bohrte meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und zog sie herunter. _Draco ist bei mir,_ dachte ich und jauchzte innerlich vor Freude. Alles andere war egal. Meine Augen waren zu, ich spürte nur die Bewegungen, die uns zusammenschmelzten.

Draco raffte meinen Rock und krallte seine Hände in meine Oberschenkel, er atmete jetzt ebenso heftig wie ich. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihn bald da hatte, wo ich ihn wollte – und mich auch.

Ein letztes Mal bäumte ich mich auf. Draco, unter mir, stöhnte auf, während ich in seinem Schoß zuckte und unser Verschmelzen verlängerte.

Und dann war es vorbei. Ich saß immer noch auf ihn und wir teilten erneut einen intimen Kuss. Fast erwartete ich, dass gleich die furchtbare Realität auf mich hereinbrechen würde – und das tat sie. Doch sie war nicht furchtbar. Sie war einfach wunderbar.

Das Gewitter verstummte langsam und Draco hob mich hoch und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer, wo wir es uns im Bett bequem machten. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und fühlte mich wunschlos glücklich, als er seine Arme um mich legte.

Ich dachte, glücklicher könnte ich niemals sein. Aber ich sollte mich täuschen.

Denn in nur einem Monat würde Draco mir einen Ring an den Finger stecken.

In vier Monaten würden wir endlich heiraten.

In drei Jahren würde ich unseren Sohn Scorpius zur Welt bringen.

In vierzehn Jahren würden wir ihn als glückliches Ehepaar nach Hogwarts verabschieden.

Aber das wusste ich noch nicht.

* * *

Push the button and comment. ;)


End file.
